Life on the Shores
by BellaxEdwardxLove
Summary: Bella and her friends go to the beaches in Hawaii as a graduation gift from themselves. 3 men will turn their lives upside down along the shores. Find out what happened to the girls to make them lose as much as they did. What will they find on this vacation? This story does not involve any cheating, will have a HEA.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Bella, let's go! Our flight leaves in 10 frickin' minutes!" That's Alice. A shopaholic and super chatty girl. She has a black pixie-cut, bright, sky-blue eyes, is an average height of 5'5'' and rocks extremely pale skin. She has more energy than a battery and loves to shop. She and Rose have been my best friends since Kindergarten.

Rose, is the blonde bombshell with looks to kill for. Girls everywhere envy her, with her creamy skin, amber eyes, and platinum blonde bob. She is tall, beautiful, and very confident. The thing most people don't know about her, is that she loves cars. Looking at her, you'd assume her to be a snooty bitch who has the guys wrapped around her finger, but no. She is a very kind person, but hard to become friends with. We've all been hurt, but it affected Rose and I the most. Alice is willing to become friends with anyone, Rose is hard to get to know, she has trouble letting people in, and I, I am very quiet and more of a suffer in silence person, I don't trust people easily after what happened to the three of us.

I'm the really short one, I'm 5'0'', I weigh a total of 115 pounds. I'm petite, I have a small torso but overall a thin hourglass figure. My hair is waist-length, and a mahogany color that turns red in the sun, my skin is a dark olive that becomes darker in the sun, and my eyes are a dark blue that contrast my skin and hair tones. I'm the exotic one who loves fashion, Rose is the classy one, and Alice is the bubbly one.

We all just graduated from our senior year at Phoenix High School, with honor roll, diplomas, and robes. We are heading down to Hawaii to go on vacation for a bit, clear our minds, have drinks, meet guys, and relax. The beach has always been my favorite place.

"Bella! Let's go!" Apparently Rose is ready to hit the waves.

I walked out of the newsstand with a few magazines for the flight, hurrying so I didn't miss my flight. We grabbed our luggage and pulled it onto the walkway towards the plane.

"Flight 5469 landing in 7 minutes, I repeat: Flight 5469 landing in 7 minutes. Please buckle up your seatbelts, put the trays up, turn off your electronic devices, and remain seated."

"Damn, flight attendants are annoying! Like seriously, you think we don't know to put our frickin' seat belts on?"

"Alice, chill. It's federal law to say that for every flight.. If they don't, they'll get fired for not warning the passengers of what to do or some shit like that.." The ever-knowing Rose. She was going to be, without a doubt, a great lawyer.

I just sat on the flight reading my magazines with my headphones in. The latest style was models with gaps in between their teeth. Like, really? You think it's attractive? NYC is obviously trying to attract gay men, because women don't find that appealing in the least.

The plane landed and everyone grabbed their luggage and rushed to get off the plane, excited to feel the Hawaii heat. I went before Rose and Alice, and right as I was going to go down the stairs to go down the walkway to get to the inside of the airport, a man walked in front of me and bumped into me, sending me flying down the stairs. I heard Rose start snorting and Alice's tinkling laughter.

"Glad I could entertain you, now shut the fuck up." I grumbled. I was used to them laughing at my clumsiness, but this was someone pushing me so it wasn't my fault. I continued down the stairs like nothing happened and walked into the airport over to the baggage claim. We grabbed our bags and headed off to a cab to take us to our hotel.

"Bella, I totally forgot to tell you, but I love you outfit! Where'd you get it?" Alice squealed at my choice of clothes. I looked down to my high-waisted shorts, sandals, and croptop and smirked. Alice liking my clothes? How often does that happen? Let me think about it.. Never. I decided to take this to my advantage.

"I bought it at Abercrombie! Your favorite store!"

"You went there without me?" She gasped as I laughed at her reaction.

"You bet I did."

She hated when anyone went shopping without her, let alone at her favorite store. She was great at finding deals at the best stores no matter where she was. People were willing to give her discounts when she handed them a business card from her mom's clothing store saying that they may feature their store in her mom's business catalog. Although Alice was a fairly honest person, when it came to shopping, little white lies didn't mean a thing. Shopping was her life, fashion was mine, and cars were Rose's.

We arrived at the hotel, paid the cab driver, grabbed our luggage, and walked into the foyer. It was so large, open, and beautiful. There were wild colored flowers all over the ceiling, hanging from pots and giving off a wonderful scent. There was a large fountain with spouts of water coming from different angles, and reddish brick surrounding it. Even though floor tiles were very unique, each tile containing a different pattern, from swirls, to dots, to flowers and stripes, it all fit together to look beautiful. The ceiling had a large beach mural on it, while the walls were covered in tropical wallpaper, inviting you in. We walked up to the receptionist and checked in. We all had separate rooms right next to each other. We headed up to our rooms and put all our stuff down, changed into our bikinis, and left for the beach.

I had a strapless electric blue fringe bikini, Rose had a red halter top bikini, and Alice had a pink and white floral patterned two-piece that had a skirt cover up. We set our towels out and chatted for a while, listening to the waves and heating up before we got in the water. As we sat out in the sun, Rose squealed.

"Look at those hunks of hotness!"

Alice looked over and whispered to me: "Dayuuumn girl, we can each have one! But we can't tell them what happened, otherwise they might find us because we refused witness protection."

"I just don't see the point in starting anything if we can't finish it." I snarked back.

"Oh quit being such a bitch, Bella!" Rose replied.

"I'm not being a bitch, I'm just being logical."

Alice and Rose looked at me and then back at each other.

"Oh Bella, you certainly haven't changed, I thought being out of high school would make you chill at least a bit, but you're still stubborn and full of "logic"."

We all erupted into a fit of giggles and rolled across our towels.

"It's what makes me, me. You know?" I gasped for air and pounded my fist on the sand.

"See, we're always laughing at nothing, it's so unreasonable, but it's so fucking funny!" Alice laughed.

I finally looked over and saw 3 guys. All tall and buff with tanned skin. As they walked closer, I saw that they looked to be about in their early 20's. One had ear length honey blond hair and one was severely large with dark brown hair, I couldn't see their eye colors, but I could tell they were all attractive. When I saw the last one, with reddish-brown hair, my heart thumped and I got butterflies in my stomach. What the fuck was that? I felt my cheeks warm and I watched as they went to the volleyball nets.

"Ooh! We are SO playing volleyball!" Alice all but screamed.

We walked over to the volleyball nets, me unwillingly, but still excited to see the odd hair colored guy.

"Fancy a game of volleyball with us? 3 guys against the three ladies?" Rose asked sweetly. She was such a flirt.

The big one looked at us and grinned, but you could tell he only had eyes for Rose.

"Hey! Let us start the games. But introductions first. I'm Emmett, the blond is Jasper, and penny head is Edward, how about all of you?" Emmett boomed.

Rose introduced us all and we set up for our teams.

"Bella trips a lot, watch your feet." Alice laughed at her own comment, which actually wasn't that funny.

We began the game, us failing quickly because we only played volleyball in gym a couple times.

I caught Edward watching me often, but of course the only way for me to know that was to stare at him often. I offered him a small smile.

I continued to trip like a champion and I saw Edward look at me and nod his head to the side, indicating that we should go walk together. We all separated into doubles. Alice with Jasper and Emmett with Rose. Edward and I walked along the beach and as our hands brushed, I felt a tingle slide up my arm. He looked at me with wide eyes and I looked up at him. He stopped, then shook his head and continued walking with me.

"So Bella, I'm Edward." He said to me.

"I'm Bella, obviously," I blushed and laughed nervously while turning my head away.

He put his finger under my chin gently and looked into my eyes, "Why are you blushing?"

"I um, I uh, get nervous around guys?" It came out as a question. He laughed lightly.

"You don't have to be nervous around me, okay? I'm not going to hurt you."

I nodded my head and looked up at his lips. Shit. Bad. This is bad. I can't fall for him. I just can't. What do I do if he finds out that Rose, Alice, and I were the reasons for our parents and 3 other murders? People say it wasn't our fault, but our guilt has crushed us for 6 months now, people have to be just saying that. If we had gotten our permits earlier, they wouldn't have had to drive us. Gunshots would never have fired.

"So Bella, how old are you? I'm 23."

"I'm 19."

"So what do you want to do in college?" He asked.

"If I could pick, I would choose to be a stay at home mom, but I realize that I have to be married first, and I'm not sure when that is going to happen. How about you?" I questioned.

"Interesting. I'm the CEO of Masen-Cullen Corporates, you know, the technology company that creates high tech stuff, security, weapons, computers, and so on." He smiled when he said this.

"Oh my god! You're so young though!" I was surprised at his admission.

"Well I took over after my father died about 6 months ago, I am the oldest between my brothers, Emmett and Jasper. I was next in line to take over." He said sadly.

"Oh your father died? I'm so sorry. I know the feeling, Edward." I looked up at him with compassion. This man was warming my frozen heart, I knew I would fall for him, and for once, I was okay with that happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm juggling classes and 2 jobs, so I'll update as much as I can, but it won't be right away unless I'm on break and can work on it all day! I will have a new chapter posted by tonight though, so hopefully that is something you can look forward to!

Thanks so much,

Natalie


	3. Chapter 3

"You know the feeling? You have a parent who passed as well?" He asked sadly.

"Yes, both actually. Me, Rose, and Alice's parents all passed. We have been on our own for about half a year, no family to take us in, plus we were 18 already." I smiled sadly at him.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. If you ever need anything, let me know, okay?" He stroked my cheek gently.

I placed my hand over his and felt the continuous tingle. "Thank you so much, it's not easy to talk about, for Alice it is, Rose somewhat, but I have a tendency to keep quiet and to myself."

"You know that's not good for you right? To keep everything in? I know we just met, but if you ever want to talk, I'll put my number in your phone and you call and we can text, talk over the phone, or meet up somewhere, no matter the time, okay?" He reached out for my phone and I blushed and placed it in his hand as he put his number in. I called him so he had mine, and we continued our walk.

"So Bella, would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" He threw the question out of the blue after looking at his phone.

"I would love to. So where are we going? What's the attire? Do I need to dress nice? A swimsuit?" I rambled on excitedly.

"Relax Bella, we're going to go out to a club with Emmett, Jas, and the other girls. Em just texted. I was going to ask you out for myself, but I guess we are all going out together, is that okay? Are you comfortable with going to a club? If not, I totally understand." He seemed nervous.

"Edward?"

His head snapped up at me and he looked sad because I hadn't said yes.

"I would love to!" I reached up and pulled him down to kiss his cheek before turning my head to the side and blushing.

"I'm sorry, that was so inappropriate." I felt completely embarrassed that I just did that, I don't even know where that came from.

Shortly after, Edward looked at me with wide eyes, then reached down to pick me up and kiss me gently. I could feel my eyes enlarge and then I closed them and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him back. He tasted delicious, I've never dated, but I've had my fair share of kisses, but this one had only just started, and it was still the best I ever had. He tasted minty and I could smell the sunscreen on his face. It was a soothing scent. He put his hands under my ass and backed up against a tree. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sucked on his lower lip as he moaned. His lips were incredibly soft and the feeling of them moving against mine was incredible. He kissed me a few more times before pulling away and licking his lips. His lips were swollen, and I'm sure mine were the same. His eyelids were half shut with desire.

"Bella, please, please, _please_ tell me that wasn't the only kiss I'll get from you?'' His eyes were now wider and pleading.

"Not if I have a say. Best kiss of my life." I giggled.

He kissed the tip of my nose and just stared at me.

"Erm, is there something on my face?" I pulled one arm from around his neck and wiped my hand across my face.

"No Bella, there isn't. You're just beautiful. So, so beautiful." He smiled at me gently before kissing my forehead, then pulling me against his chest.

"Oh, thank you. No one has ever told me that before." I looked down nervously.

"Well, I'm glad to be the first." He squeezed me tighter.

"You can put me down if I'm too heavy for you?" I wasn't sure, no matter how much muscle he had, how much he could lift.

"Seriously? You're like 100 pounds, you're about half my size, Bella. I can pick you up with one hand." He laughed good naturedly and cupped my cheek.

"Mkay." I smiled at him bashfully. He leaned in to brush a soft kiss across my lips, which turned into another heated makeout session.

"Oh hell! Look at Penny Head and Baby Bells getting it on!" Em shouted from a short distance away. I blushed, while Edward just smiled before setting me down and wrapping his arm around my waist, kissing the top of my head.

"Fuck off Em. I would look ashamed, but I'm not. I'm sure you and Rose had your fair share of 'getting it on' seeing as you have lipstick smeared under your nose." Edward smirked, proud at his comeback.

Em's eyes widened and he turned around and tried to wipe it off without us seeing. He had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Emmett, where is Rose?" I asked curiously.

"Honestly, I'm guessing she is getting on Jas and Alice's nerves like I am yours. Last I know she went to check on them. I'll go find her and we can all go out for dinner." Em ran off back towards the volleyball nets.

"What should I wear for dinner? Maybe my swimsuit? That's appropriate for Hawaii." I looked at Edward seriously and tried not to smile.

"Hell no! No one can see what's mine!" Edward growled and pulled me to him and took a towel and wrapped it around me. "No one touches my girl." He nuzzled his face into my neck.

I turned my head and kissed his cheek, "I was just kidding around Edward, but I do need to know the attire, please?"

"Formal, but not ballroom formal. You'll be beautiful in anything you wear, I'm sure of it."

"Ooh! I have the absolute _perfect_ dress! Can I go get dressed?" I asked excitedly, bouncing on my toes.

"Of course Bella, I'll walk you back to your hotel and I'll text you the details of when me and the guys will pick you up for dinner!" He kissed my cheek, grabbed my hand, and we walked back to the hotel.

"See you soon, Edward." I smiled at him.

"Soon, my Bella." He leaned down to kiss me gently.

I walked in to the hotel and up to my room to shower, turning up the heat of the water before stepping in and using my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner, and washing my body with a coconut scrub, before stepping out and wrapping up in a towel. I grabbed my straightener and plugged it in and went to grab my dress. I took the time to admire it, it was my mom's, I received it from her death, in the will everything was passed on to me, her sole heir. It had a tight bodice with a skirt that flared out. It was a beautiful dark blue that complimented my mother's eyes, and now mine. The bodice was lace and the skirt flared out in soft ruffles, not too fluffy, just enough to give it volume. I thought since I was wearing my mother's dress, I should wear the shoes she wore with it every time. I picked up the shiny black Louboutins she had customized to a blue bottom instead of a red, and put them on, admiring myself in the mirror. I grabbed my brush and brushed my long curls out before parting my hair and straightening it. I spritzed on Yves Rocher's Flowerparty and went to start on my makeup. I put on a modest red lipstick and smokey eyes. I picked up my bag and left the room to go knock on Rose's door.

Rose opened the door and her eyes widened, "Oh Bella, you look so beautiful. Just like Momma R." She got tears in her eyes, and I had the same.

"Does it look okay? I mean is it even right to wear this?" I fiddled with the hem of it nervously.

"Bella, yes. She would have wanted you to have it, you know that. She would say that you look beautiful, because you do." Rose smiled softly.

"You look just like her." Alice stepped out into the hallway and stared at me.

"Thanks Ali. I miss her so much." I sniffled and walked into Rose's room, Alice following and shutting the door behind her.

"Okay girls, absolutely no crying. We cannot ruin our makeup. You know that." Rose walked to her closet and picked up a cream lace dress with red heels and a red clutch and put it on. I looked at Ali who was wearing pink, her favorite color. It was a silky textured rose color that she paired with white heels.

"Must I say, we look hot!" Ali shouted.

"Hell yeah we do!" I shouted back. My phone buzzed and I went to grab it before reading the text.

**_My sweet Bella, we will be around to pick you up in 10 minutes, reservations at 7:30. I'm sure you look beautiful. Can't wait to see you. _**

**_Love,_**

**_ Edward_**

I smiled and texted back:

**_We'll be ready. And I'm sure you look handsome. Can't wait to see you either._**

**_XOXO Bella_**

"What is she smiling at?" Ali looked at me suspiciously.

"If I had to guess, I would say somebody just got a sweet message from her soon to be lover, am I right?" Rose raised her brow at me and waited for an answer.

"Maybe, but enough of that, you two have one as well." I giggled.

Rose smirked, "Shall we go down to the lobby to meet them?"

Ali waggled her eyebrows, " Hell. Yeah."

We walked down into the lobby and waited for about 5 minutes before they all walked in. Emmett had a grey suit on with a red shirt and black tie, Jasper had a white suit on with a black shirt and a red tie, and Edward, boy did he look hot. He had on a black suit with a grey shirt and a black tie. His hair was in it's usual disarray, his green eyes shone brightly, and he had just the right amount of stubble from not shaving. I'm pretty sure I looked like an idiot, but it became official when Rose pushed my jaw shut. I blushed and looked away. I felt Edward's presence before he said anything. He pulled my face forward and bent down to give me a kiss. Our lips moved together in sync and I quickly slipped my tongue into his mouth. He moaned quietly and threaded his fingers through my hair as I put my hands on his cheeks.

"Okay, enough Bells. That is disgusting. Go suck on his face in the bedroom." Ali looked at me sternly.

I pulled away and smiled, looking over to see Rose kissing Emmett. They finally pulled away and we all got into Em's SUV and drove to the restaurant. Edward grabbed my hand to help me out of the car after it was parked, and held on to it as my heels clicked on the pavement while we walked to the entrance. The restaurant was called Caruso. The sign held big red letters and a little Italian man. We walked in and I immediately moaned at the smell.

"Holy fuck, what is that smell?" I looked at Edward.

"You are smelling the Orecchiette. Probably the best thing on the menu." Edward smirked.

We were seated at a large booth and a waitress came over to our table, flipping in her order book and grabbing a pen.

"What can I get for you today?" She batted her eyelashes at the boys as she took their orders.

"I'll have a vodka soda, please." Edward just looked at her, not reciprocating the smile.

She walked off swaying her hips, her short brown hair pulled up into a small ponytail. She came out with a tray of drinks and set them down for us.

"Are you ready to order food?" She looked specifically at Edward and pushed her tits in his face.

"Yeah, I'll have a not interested in you with parmesan on top. Add a new waiter on the side please" Edward smiled innocently.

"Um, I'm sorry, sir, you want a new waiter? But why?" The waitress who's name tag said Lauren asked.

"Because your tits are in my face, and I find that highly repulsive." He looked over to the host, "Sir, can we have a new waiter please?"

The host looked at Edward and nodded. I just sat there staring at him while Em cracked up and shook the table. We all ordered out food, ate it, and sat there chatting for a while. I was a bit tipsy so Edward offered to walk me up to my hotel room.

"You can come into my room anytime you want, Edward. Even if I'm changing, it's all cool." I grinned at him and tugged on his shirt.

"Bella, you're a bit smashed. Let's go upstairs and put you to bed." He picked me up and went to the elevator. I played with his hair and laughed the whole way up. Once we got to my room, he laid me on the bed and pulled off my shoes.

"Can I have your shirt, pleeeease?" I slurred.

"Bella, I just grabbed you a tshirt to wear from your dresser, do you want to go change in the bathroom?"

"No, I want to sleep in my dress, and you can sleep in your suit." I patted the bed, "Stay, please?"

He looked at me and opened his mouth to say something, before closing it and taking his tie, blazer, belt, shoes, and shirt off, leaving him in just his white tshirt and dress pants.

"You're so pretty, Edward."

"Okay Bella, that's enough talking. Go to sleep now, sweetie. I'll stay right here in case you need me."

"Kay. Goodnight, Edward."

He flipped off the light and laid down, pulling me into his embrace, leaving me with one of the best nights of sleep I've had since my parents died.


End file.
